FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is an agency of the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Its motto is "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity", corresponding to the FBI initials. This real world agency appears numerous times in the Leverage universe, and several Leverage characters have one or more FBI aliases. Fictional FBI agents in the Leverage universe Organized Crime Division *Special Agent Taggert *Special Agent McSweeten *Special Agent Bob ("The Boiler Room Job") Field Agents *Special Agent Amy Nevins ("The Three Strikes Job", "The Maltese Falcon Job") *Special Agent Higgins ("The Nigerian Job") *Special Agent Bob ("The Three Strikes Job", "The Maltese Falcon Job") Leverage FBI Aliases *Special Agent Thomas, Special Agent Leonard, Unnamed deep-cover agent (Alec Hardison) *Special Agent Hagen, Special Agent Elmore (Parker) *Deputy Director McCumber (Nate Ford) Formber FBI Agents 1970s ("The D. B. Cooper Job") *Peter McSweeten *Steve Reynolds *Dale Stanton (Seattle Office) FBI Involvement in Leverage Team Cases Season 1 The Leverage team encounter the FBI three times in season 1. The FBI raids Bering Aerospace in The Nigerian Job and arrests the mark, Victor Dubenich. In the The Wedding Job, while running a con on the Moscone Family the Leverage team have to avoid field Agents Taggert and McSweeten who staff a listening post in a van. Agents Taggert and McSweeten make a brief appearance as the FBI agents sent in response to the bank robbery in The Bank Shot Job, they arrive as the team leave and get the credit for catching both Judge Roy and the drug dealers from Juan. Season 2 Agents Taggert and McSweeten return in The Fairy Godparents Job having gotten promotions after the cases they got credit for in season 1. Taggert and McSweeeten are the FBI escorts for Daniel Fowler, who has been put under house arrest after he had been caught running a Ponzi scheme. This episode expands on McSweeten's crush on Parker (as Agent Hagen) Agent Amy Nevins and her team appear in the last two episodes of season 2, The Three Strikes Job and The Maltese Falcon Job. In "The Three Strikes Job" Agent Nevins organizes the sting operation to take down Lionel Gett. Nate as Gett has to take their mark Mayor Brad Culpepper III hostage, as it turns out he's and FBI snitch. In "The Maltese Falcon Job" Nevins is conscious of her mistake with the hostages and allows Interpol Agent Jim Sterling to call the shots on protecting Mayor Culpepper III. Her team try to track down Nate and the team while they put Culpepper III in a hotel room, rather than a safe house. Season 3 * The FBI guards Nathan during his hearing and transfer from the courthouse to the prison. ("The Jailhouse Job") * The FBI arrest Larry Duberman at his 25th class reunion. ("The Reunion Job") * The FBI perform a sting on Hugh Whitman, and the Turner Creek Militia. ("The Gone Fishin' Job") * Special Agent McSweeten is in charge of transporting Mark Vector to his Grand Jury hearing. ("The Morning After Job") * The FBI takes Chaos and his accomplices into custody. ("The Ho Ho Ho Job") Leverage Team use of FBI Aliases Season 1 * Hardison poses as a deep cover agent, to get the team out of police custody in an Illinois county hospital. Later, the Leverage team posed as FBI agents to clean out records at Bering Aerospace. ("The Nigerian Job") * Parker and Hardison pose as FBI agents to hack into the existing FBI communications net monitoring the Moscone Family. ("The Wedding Job") * Parker and Hardison pose as FBI agents to assist the Juan police with the bank robbery. ("The Bank Shot Job") Season 2 * Hardison and Parker appear as FBI Special Agents Thomas and Hagan when they are recognized by Taggert and McSweeten. ("The Fairy Godparents Job) Season 3 * Sophie and Parker pose as FBI agents in the sting on Hugh Whitman. ("The Gone Fishin' Job") * Parker again has to take the identity of Special Agent Hagen. ("The Morning After Job") * Parker assumes her Special Agent Hagen identity to coordinate the arrest of Chaos and his crew. Hardison also appears as an FBI agent, and is on scene as Chaos is tackled and arrested. ("The Ho Ho Ho Job") Season 4 Season 5 * The Leverage teams works with the FBI to solve the mystery of D. B. Cooper. ("The D. B. Cooper Job") FBI Office Locations involved in the Leverage universe *Washington D.C. - Headquarters California *Los Angeles - Field Office (Season 1) * Orange - Field Office *San Diego - Field Office (The Bank Shot Job) Massachusetts *Boston - Field Office (Season 2 forward) Illinois *Chicago - Field Office (The Nigerian Job) Oregon *Portland - Headquarters (The D. B. Cooper Job) References *Official Site Category:Organizations Category:Law Enforcement